Forgive me, Meine Liebe
by A phoenix patronus
Summary: Ludwig is a proud Nazi, commander of the Auschwitz camp, with a brother that is in love with him. One day, a group of Jews are brought to the camp,along with two italians: the Vargas brothers. What will Ludwig do when his heart starts pounding for Feliciano? (Many other pairings included.)
1. Chapter 1

**(I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers)**

**(A/N: This happens during WWII. Ludwig is the Auschwitz commander. Feliciano and Lovino are two Italian Jews brothers sent together to the most cruel camp.)**

**(Pairings: GerIta, one sided PruGer, Spamano…)**

Ludwig's chest was filled with proud. He heard his leader's speech, with a smirk on his face. He stretched his arm, the way they had taught him. His uniform was burning with his skin; his heart pounded fast at the time to salute.

"_Heil Hitler!"_ Hundreds of voices resonated along with his.

* * *

><p>He sat on the chair, putting his hat on the desk. He looked at the symbol on it: The swastika symbol, the Nazi symbol,<em> his<em> symbol. He felt proud. He felt proud to belong to a superior race. He felt proud to be perfect.

Someone knocked the door.

"West?" Gilbert entered, smiling.

"What is it?" Ludwig asked, looking at his brother.

"Nothing, I was just bored and I thought of visiting my little bro and showing him my awesomeness before going to sleep." Ludwig smiled, and Gilbert blushed, as usual. He shook his head and the redness passed was a moment of silence before Gilbert added "Oh and they told me to say to you that they brought a new bunch of _rats_ to be_ exterminated_."

Ludwig smirked "They never stop coming, aren't they? Well, the _final solution _has to be done by someone anyways."

Gilbert smiled too. "Yeah…but that's _your_ part of the job. I'll go to sleep. Good night…" he was about to go when he remembered something. Something important.

"_Heil Hitler!"_ And he excused himself.

'_Okay, let's go and see the rats.' _Ludwig thought, putting on his hat and coat.

* * *

><p>"Are this all?" Ludwig asked with repulsion. He looked at each one of the men in there. They were dirty, bloody, <em>broken<em>… Ludwig wanted to puke.

"Yes sir." The young soldier answered. "We brought them all the way from Italy."

"We've got other camps out there, you know…"

"Yes, sir, but we received specific orders to bring them here."The soldier promptly answered. His hair was golden and his eyes the color of the sky.

"I see…"

They were all scared, their eyes red from crying. Ludwig always had mixed feelings when it comes to personally watching them march. He felt proud, relief and sometimes a hint of laughter will come out from within. Yet a tiny drop of guilt and sadness would come and assault him at night. He knew at the bottom of his heart everything was a big lie…

_No._

Ludwig was not allowed to think like that. He was not allowed to feel compassion. He was superior. He should be happy that he was cleaning Europe. He shouldn't feel mercy. Ludwig rejected the feeling, as always, lying to himself.

One of them fell, just in front of Ludwig. His head hit his shoes. Ludwig felt his head burning with rage. It was a petit, young, Italian boy with an untamed curl sticking out of his hair. The kid lifted up his head and looked at Ludwig right into his eyes. Ludwig's heart started skipping a beat when his gaze met those chocolate orbs.

"Steh auf! (Step up!)" The soldier yelled, pulling out his gun and pointing it to the Italian which was still on the floor, but Ludwig shut him with a hand movement. The rat looked at him, with fear.

"Ve, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" The man said, pulling out a white flag from his pocket and moving it frenetically, but Ludwig didn't do anything but speaking.

"Stand up. Name." He ordered, looking at him.

"F-Feliciano Vargas!" Feliciano stood up, shivering. "And yours?" He asked. He shouldn't have. A rat should never say or ask anything. The soldier walked closer and slapped Feliciano so hard he fell again.

"Stop!" Another man yelled at the soldier, and ran towards Feliciano. He looked very much like him, just a little smaller and with somewhat darker hair, and his curl was sticking out at the other side of his head. "Don't touch him or I'll kill you asshole!"

"…how you dare to speak to me, rat?" The soldier kicked him in his head. "Great, now my boots are dirty with your blood." He was about to kick him again, but a hand stopped him.

"Stop." Ludwig said, and the soldier controlled himself. "Who's this, Feliciano?" He asked. It wasn't a kind voice, yet it wasn't harsh enough like the other soldiers. Feliciano liked it; it was very low and soft compared to his.

"I-It is my brother Lovino. P-Please don't do anything to him, he's just a little bit hot headed, but I'm sure he didn't-"

"Silence." Ludwig said, turning around. "Go back to the line…and watch your step." Ludwig turned around, ready to go. "And it's Beilschmidt, Ludwig Beilschmidt."

"N-Nice to meet you, Ludwig." Feliciano smiled at him.

"…Yeah." Ludwig walked away.

* * *

><p>"Bro?" Feliciano whispered. They have given them both a striped pajama, and sent them to sleep. "Are you asleep?"<p>

"No." Lovino answered. They were in a room with probably another thirty men.

"W-What do you think they're going to do to us?"

"What do you think they're going to do?" Lovino sighed, with sarcasm. There was a few moments before Feli could talk again.

"D-Do you miss him?" Feliciano asked. "I mean, Antonio…"

"Feli, go to sleep." Lovino answered, trying to not to think about it. He would die if he started thinking about Antonio... "We need all our strength. Don't worry, I'll keep you safe. I'm sure Brother France with get us out of here." Lovino said, trying to convince himself of his words.

"Buonanotte. (Gnight)" Feliciano said. He rolled in the tiny bed, closing his eyes. But as soon as he fell asleep, all he could see were a pair of the bluest eyes he have ever seen and a name: Ludwig.

* * *

><p>That night, Ludwig felt uneasy. He rolled in his bed, trying to take Feliciano's face off his head. He felt guilty; his heart was aching so much. He remembered the look on Feliciano's eyes. That <em>fearful<em> look.

He used to love that look he gave. That murderous look that made his men obey in a second, that insensible to death look, that look that made his brother crazy for him…But Feliciano's fearful gaze had make his heart crumble. He regretted it; he regretted to scare him. He now wanted to hold the powerless creature in his arms and assure him everything was going to be alright.

**(A/N: How was it? Don't expect _everything _to be historically correct, but I'm trying to make everything as real as I can let myself. I was in the mood of writing some tragedy…I am willing to continue this, but only if you people like it. As always, ****Read and Review****.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers)**

**(A/N: This happens during WWII. Ludwig is the Auschwitz commander. Feliciano and Romano are Italian Jews brothers sent together to Auschwitz. This isn't historically accurate XD only some stuff. I'll keep this the least OOC possible so IDK you're probably going to laugh. BTW, historical fact: German soldiers were allowed have homosexual relationships during the war…And they still sent gay people to concentration camps. Funny, isn't it? Author Fact: GerIta & Germancest are my OTPs.)**

**(Pairings: Right now? GerIta, Germancest, Spamano…but everything is possible, isn't it?)**

"Feli, what the fuck are you doing?"

Romano stared at his brother. He was sitting against a wall, complaining about his wounds.

"I can't keep up with this Lovi, I'm tired. I want pasta. I want girls, I miss them. I want to go on a field and pick flowers. I want Grandpa and Tonio* to rescue us! I want brother Francis to come and save us! I'm tired!" He complained. "Look at my hands! They're getting dirty! I can't touch a lady with this hands! They're getting ruined!"

"Get up idiot! I don't care about your hands, or ladies! Just get your ass up and back to work or they're gonna shoot us! We're not in Italy anymore!" He screamed. A few other captives stopped to watch the brothers. "Don't you want to survive until the Americans win this-"

Lovino was getting really mad, but Feliciano didn't mind. It was his brother and he was used to this behavior, as well as Lovi was used to his. But the German officers didn't.

"Was macht ihr?!" A blond, old officer with a cruel expresion yelled. "Steh auf!"

But, of course, neither Lovino nor Feliciano could speak German.

"Scusa?" Feli asked innocently

The guard lost his patience and beat him with the back of his gun. "Jüdische müll, wieder an die arbeit!"

Lovi got angry when he saw that. How could they do that to Feli, his own brother and in front of him! He exploded.

He took the guard's gun off his hands. He was a strong, young man, well fed by his Grandpa and with his short temperament... He smacked the guard's white face with it. He hit the floor and took him a few seconds to recover and see the damage: a broken nose and a scar that would last a life time.

He had done it.

They we're dead. The other guards had seen it as well as the other prisoners. Everyone kept silent, staring, to see what the others were going to do.

Every german in there waspointing his gun to Lovino's and Feli's heads when a rough voice stopped it.

"Stop!"

Everyone held their breaths.

The Vargas brothers turned around and saw Ludwig and another man next to him, which had white hair and a blue uniform. He had a beautiful face.

"What are you doing, Beilschmidt commander?" Someone asked with a slightly high pitched voice. "Why are you stopping them?"

That took Ludwig out of his stupor.

"They…umm…Those pieces of scum can't be very useful dead. I'd rather see them working their asses off than to give them the pleasure to be dead!" He said loudly, nervously.

He walked forward and slapped Feliciano, and he fell. Then he bent down and whispered "I'm sorry" in a way that only Feli and him could heard it. He stood up and yelled "Back to work!"

But his brother had seen it.

He had seen the look in his eyes.

The look of…compassion.

And in the Nazi Germany, you couldn't be nice. And, over all things, you couldn't be nice to a Jew. And the worse thing was that Gilbert had noticed something else…

His brother was now feeling compassion?

To jews?

No...it wasn't to jews.

It was to this new rats...specially towards the weaker one…

Gilbert smelled the danger.

The Jew could take away from him his little brother…His loved one.

And he was not going to allow that.

It was time to take him.

* * *

><p>"Brother, may I go in?"<p>

"Sure." Ludwig answered.

Gilbert entered the room and closed the door…making sure it had its lock on.

"What is it?" The blonde one asked.

Gilbert walked slowly towards his brother, who was working on his desk, signing some papers. Gilbert threw his hat on the floor and started to unbutton his shirt.

"Brother?" Ludwig asked, while looking at the white haired one. "What are you doing?"

Gilbert kept quiet as he went closer and closer to Ludwig. When he was right next to him, with his shirt totally open, Ludwig stood up.

"What do you think you are doing, brother?"

"Nothing forbidden by the Fürher. Two soldiers working for a better Germany are allowed to do this." And he kissed him.

Ludwig couldn't resist the sweet taste of his brothers mouth and kissed him back. Gilbert unbuttoned his brother's shirt and unzipped his pants…

"Yes…" The older one whispered, as he succumbed to pleasure and felt his brother's breath in his mouth. "You're finally mine…"

**(A/N: took a little bit too long to write this short thing, didn't I? Author's blocks are awful…And the worst part is that I have a lot of ideas but I can't get them in order…)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers)**

**(A/N: Guys let's explore another side of this story. And also… PLOT TWIST! *suspense music* BTW the little girl is Belgium, idk why I choose her…I guess b/c of that episode with chibiromano… I found on Hetalia wiki she's called Bella.)**

**(****Pairings****: Right now? GerIta, Germancest, Spamano…)**

Rome kept watching the beautiful prairie in front of him. The small Sicilian house was lovely, on a side of a rudimentary rode that took to a small town. He had bought it when he moved from Rome (that's why everyone called him 'Grandpa Rome,') saying he needed a rest from city life. His daughter and wife were dead, but his two grandsons and the (once) little child he had adopted when he was on his forties had made life a beautiful experience. They had a small farm, with a couple of cows and horses and chickens. He sold milk, cheese and eggs at the town, even though his grandsons worked there. He said he didn't wanted to be a burden to anyone.

But that happiness was now lost.

It was his entire fault.

His entire fucking fault.

His cowardly had cost him his life.

He looked at the little girl sitting on his lap. Antonio had brought her home from a trip from Spain. He said he found her all alone in front of an orphanage, crying. He had fallen in love with her instantly, and he signed the papers and brought her home. _"Lovi and I are going to be great parents so don't worry" _Antonio said at the time. But there was no problem with her, she was kind and sweet and well behaved; her laugh made the little house feel like a palace. She was the one reason he couldn't bring to kill himself.

"Gawpa, whed is papa Lovi?" She asked. Her English was really improving, for an 8 year old.

"_Mi amor, _papa Lovi will come back. Don't worry. _¿__Está bien?" _He said, trying with all his will to not to cry.

"But why doesn't hwe cowe back? He dowsen't 'ove me anymowre?" She said, with a tear falling from her eye. "Dowes uncle Feli dowsen't 'ove me anymowre?"

"Shhh…of course he loves you…" He said, hugging the little girl. "It's just that…" How he could explain war, hatred and payback to a little girl?

"Bella," A voice said from behind. It was Antonio. "go and pick some flowers for me and Grandpa, _¿__bien? _Just like uncle Feli does. _Anda."_

The little girl jumped from the lap of Rome, wiped her face with the back of her hand and ran into the field in front of the house.

"_¿__Y bien?" _Antonio asked. "You haven't been eating in all day. You don't check the chickens or the cows anymore. You don't speak and me and won't look me in the face. It's time to explain yourself. What happened that day?"

Rome had been avoiding that question since _that _happened. Since the GESTAPO took Feli and Lovi away.

The old man sighed, as he remembered that afternoon. This was going to be something very rough to say.

* * *

><p><em>Knock, knock, knock. Someone was at the door. And Rome knew it. They were coming for him.<em>

_It was time to be brave. He walked towards the door and opened it. Two men with black coats and the swastika symbol them entered the little house without invitation. _

"_You're looking for me."He said. He wasn't shaking. He was ready for this. He was ready since the beginning. "You're looking for all the communists, aren't you? I'm ready for this. You can take me." They couldn't take his dignity away if he accepted to go. He stood up. "Let's go, gentlemen, I don't want to make you waste a minute of your time with me."_

_But the situation didn't go as planned._

"_Wait!" Lovino entered the room, screaming. "You cannot take him! He's not a communist!"_

"_Step out of this Lovino." What was he doing? He was supposed to keep quiet. Roma was supposed to give himself in, in case the GESTAPO came. Lovino, Antonio and their little girl should be quiet. They were taking away queers too. But that day, Tonio and his daughter were at the town, _

_The men pointed took out their guns and pointed them to Lovino._

_But he was quicker and pulled out a bunch of cash. _

"_He's not a communist. I'm a Jew. Take me to Auschwitz. A young piece of scum is more useful than an old one, right?"_

_Feliciano appeared from behind. _

'_No.' Rome thought. 'No, not my Feli.' But he was speechless._

"_I'm a Jew too. Two is better than one right?" His voice was trembling with fear, but his love for his grandpa was greater._

_The GESTAPO men looked to each other. He was right. Two was better than one. Rome's biggest fear became truth._

_They had accepted the offer._

* * *

><p>By the time Rome had finished the story, he was crying. Antonio stared at him, speechless, tears falling from his eyes.<p>

"I'm sorry Antonio." He begged. "If could say something…If I could stopped them…If just…I'm sorry. I'm sorry they took Lovino away. I'm sorry for being weak." He cried like a little child.

Antonio hugged him.

"There's nothing you could do. You were trying to protect them. They made their choice. And I don't blame them; I'd do the same thing." He looked at Rome. "You have nothing to apologize for; you're the bravest man I've ever met. You're the one who decided to keep me & you didn't even get mad when Lovi & I told you we're in love. And you also accepted Bella without any complain…You have nothing to apologize. What's done is done. We can only pray that the Allies win this thing."

"_¡__Papi, papi!_ I bwrought all this flowes to _abuelito_!" Bella said, running towards the two men. She put all the flowers in Rome's lap. "This are for you, Grawpa Rwome."

He laughed and kissed the girl's forehead.

"C'mon inside. I'll make you too lasagna for dinner."

"Wait a second…there's something I also need to tell you." Tonio said.

"Parla. (Talk)" Rome responded.

"I nazisti invasero la Francia. Sono arrivati a Parigi. (The Nazis invaded Paris. They arrived to Paris.)" Antonio said, with a gloomy voice.

"Ciò significa che... (That means that…)" Rome's eyes opened wide. "Francis!"

**(A/N: As always, R&R)**


End file.
